The Die of Death (book)
This article is about the book ''The Die of Death by Kenneth B. Andersen. For the object in the story, go to Death's die.'' The Die of Death (Danish: Dødens terning) is a fantasy novel written by Kenneth B. Andersen originally published in Danish in 2007, and is the second book in the Great Devil War series. The book is a direct sequel to The Devil's Apprentice and shows how Philip Engel is coping with his visit to Hell in the living world, and how he has started to finally make friends. But as Death's die is stolen, Philip is brought back to the afterlife to aid in retrieving it. The book was released in English on October 11, 2018 in e-book form, with a translation by Pia Møller. A print-on-demand paperback edition was released on October 19, 2018. An excerpt in English is available at Kenneth B. Andersen's official website. Description Original Philip has returned to life following his experiences as the Devil’s apprentice, and his memories of that time remain deeply embedded in him. He misses his friends in Hell. But suddenly, when disaster strikes the entire underworld—and life itself—he gets the opportunity to return. Death’s die has been stolen, and immortality is spreading across the globe. The Grim Reaper needs Philip’s help, but in Death’s basement Philip makes a horrible discovery... The Die of Death is volume 2 of The Great Devil War series. October 11, 2018 Philip's adventures as the Devil's apprentice have changed him—in a good way. Although he misses his friends in Hell, he has made new friends in life. But when the future of the underworld is threatened once again, Philip’s help is needed. Death's Die has been stolen and immortality is spreading across the globe. Philip throws himself into the search—and discovers a horrible truth about his own life along the way. The Die of Death is volume 2 in The Great Devil War series. Plot Characters (in order of appearance) * Philip Engel * Sabrina * Nick * Mr. Johnson, Philip's math teacher * Martin * Vernon * Sam * Philip Engel's mother * Mortimer, Death * Satina * The Hel Horse * Tempus * A lost condemned * A vampire * Grumblebeard Themes and inspiration Reception and rewards English translation The Die of Death, the first novel of the Great Devil War series, came out in English in ebook format on October 11, 2018 through Amazon Kindle, along with the installment before it, The Devil's Apprentice. Both books were set to be released on October 11, 2018, but the release took place one day early. The Die of Death, the second novel of the Great Devil War series, is set to come out in English October 12, 2018, along with the first installment The Devil's Apprentice. For years, the original Danish publication house Høst & Søn had been trying to shop the series around to English language publishers after having the first book translated by author and professional translator K. E. Semmel. They did eventually find someone, and the first novel, The Devil's Apprentice, was set to come out in fall of 2015, but it fell through. On June 15, 2018, Kenneth B. Andersen revealed on his Instagram that the two first books of the Great Devil War series, Djævelens lærling (The Devil's Apprentice) and Dødens terning (The Di©e of Death), would be released in English in fall of 2018. On June 14, 2018 an official English Facebook page for The Great Devil War had been launched, which gave the release date for the books as October 5, 2018. An announcement was published to the page on June 17, 2018 that stated that The Devil's Apprentice and The Di©e of Death will be released as e-books and print-on-demand. Although the English title of Dødens terning was originally chosen as The Dice of Death, Kenneth B. Andersen decided to change it to The Die of Death after receiving feedback from both Danish and English readers who felt "die" was more appropriate, as "dice" is technically grammatically the plural of "die" and might confuse a reader if only a single die appeared in the story. On August 17, 2018 Kenneth B. Andersen announced on his Facebook page that he had launched a new official English website. On it, The Die of Death and The Devil's Apprentice are listed with their release dates, and all the remaining Great Devil War books are listed with approximate release dates. On August 21, 2018 Kenneth B. Andersen posted an image on his Facebook page and the official English Great Devil War Facebook page of the title page of The Die of Death, announcing that he is currently proofreading the translation. The image also revealed the translator of the book to be Pia Møller. On the front page of the website reads that the books will be released through Amazon.com. On October 5, 2018, it was announced on the English Great Devil War Facebook page that the release of the books had been pushed back to October 12, 2018 due to some unforeseen difficulties with the books. As a compensation, the first four chapters of The Devil's Apprentice had been put up on Kenneth B. Andersen's website for free. On October 11, 2018 the book was released on Amazon Kindle, one day early. The print-on-demand version is set to be released sometime next week. A print-on-demand paperback edition was released on October 19, 2018 through Amazon.com. References Category:Books Category:Spoiler